Logo Bloopers 6
'Zugg Productions (2012)' 1: The logo reads "UH OH!" 2: The logo is in reverse. 3: The logo background is a Mario Face, Nelvana Polar Bear walks in the logo and it zoom blurs the logo. 'Rovio Entertainment (2013, Animated)' Take 1: The logo plays as usual, but the Rovio logo jumbles up and falls to the House full of pigs. Then, the director says "CUT! How is the piggy MESS! Clean the logo!" Take 2: The logo plays as usual, but the red swirls fly around and say "HeEpoo!!" Take 3: the logo keeps going random and tilts in random places, crashing the camera. Take 4: The logo plays as usual, the 2 little toasters move to center, once the red paintbrush appears, the 2 little toasters leave and say "Yes! its going Rodio!" the Red Bird takes over the logo, being the corpse. Take 5: The O in the logo dances to "Softest Place on Earth" in 1 seconds, the Giant monster appears dancing to "Dagg Music" and Bomby comes to the screen, saying "Nani!" the little toaster comes in the screen, saying "IM NOT NANI!" Take 6: The logo is distorted to random places to 500-2000-7000 degrees to the Recorder, falling to the same place in Blooper 1. the pig is jumping being a cute expression and returns to the future. Take 7: the logo is messed with a background with a white drawing of Stingy, a logo is zoomed upon, the logo says "RAWMLO Mabold" the logo is gorlded with messy people with people sitting and has trains flying around the logo, bombs falling with legs and arms and hat and a mustache and a funny-looking face walking around and playing around bomb-omb. Take 8: the logo crashed with a disaster called, 'Pappy". Take 9: the flame is crashed with a house burning bombs cartoons drinks drugs. And the Announcer says, LOL Take 10: the logo reads "LOL U R RETRO?" Take 11: the airplane and UFO flys around the taste of the red flame and takes hot food and burns it with a logo patch. Take 12: The Rovio logo is replaced by the 2012 Robot and Monster logo. Take 13: The Rovio logo is replaced by the 2013-present Yahoo logo and the word "Rovio" says "Do You Yahoo?" and the music is a famous Yahoo yodel. Take 14: The Rovio's logo is replaced with a new Google logo with a Chrome logo right next to it. Take 15: The Rovio's logo is replaced by a Indigo logo. Take 16: the logo says "D*l9sjfd58rtk" and it has Bert next to it. He was spinning around and singing "THE LOL" and bounces to the Rovio logo. Take 17: There's a line under "ROVIO" and there's the text "ANIMATION" below the line. Take 18: The logo turns into fire. Take 19: The logo turns into ice. Take 20: The logo turns into gold. Take 21: The logo is done correctly. 'KaBoom! Entertainment (2000's)' Take 1: the logo plays in reverse, The bomb's fuse is lit then it glitches. The director says "DO IT RIGHT NOW OR PEOPLE AT KABOOM ENTERTAINMENT WILL GRAB US!" Take 2: the bomb's fuse wiggles at time. The director says "BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA! THE FUSE ON THIS LOGO DON'T WIGGLE LIKE THIS!" Take 3: the logo is in 8-bit. The 8-bit voice says "NO NONONONONON! FOR YOU IS B**TARD!" Take 6: The logo is done correctly. 'ShowBox (1990's)' Take 1: the box flys up to space, saying "NEE-DOO-DAH!" and the music stops. Take 2: The logo is in Ed in their Zugg's Shorts appearance mouth. Take 3: The logo plays as usual, but the box has a 2013 appearance, the portal grows and the Space Eagle from Angry Birds Space flys to the logo, smashing the wood. Take 4: the music was clownish sounded, the sounds of the high pitched voices are low-pitched. Take 5: The white ball face are replaced by Ickis in his 1978-1994 appearance pooping guano on the box. Oblina in her 1985-1994 appearance stands next to him, pulls her guts out of her mouth, and holds them up like the Columbia Pictures Lady holds the torch. Krumm in his 1992-1994 appearance farts loudly and puts his eyeballs in his mouth. Fix-It Felix Jr. (from Disney's 2012 film Wreck-It Ralph), now as the director, groans in disgust and shouts "EEEWW!!! We are making a ShowBox logo here, not a video of you three monsters doing something as disgusting as garbage!" Take 6: the Bad Guy from Wreck It Ralph, smashing a box like in a game, smashing and spits a logo. Take 7: The ShowBox Ball is replaced with Ratchet, The Box is replaced with Clank, the "SHOWBOX" Text is replaced by "Cinema Management Group", and the box in the end of the logo is replaced by the "CMG" Text From the Cinema Management Group logo. Take 8: the logo done correctly. KaBoom! Entertainment (2013) Take 1: the logo is saying "OO!" Take 2: the logo is in 2D and a popping sound is in bad pitch and slowed down. Take 3: the logo's O pops instead of the exclamation point. The director says "EEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!" Take 4: the logo crashes when the ! pops. The director says "CUT! what in a world if the exclamation point pops?" Take 5: the logo is covered with red paint, blue paint, green paint splatters. The director says "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! you splat you little monn!" Take 6: The anvil is dropped on the logo. Take 7: The whole logo pops. The director says "CUT! the whole logo is gone!" Mcpherso says "Sorry!" Take 8: The logo plays as usual, but the Ice Bird halfway walks around the screen, the logo turns to the plie of ice. The director says: MeEReWa! its Wrecky!" then the ice crumbles. Mcpherso says "also? you can create a old logo." Take 9: the logo plays as usual, the logo deflates and inflates and plays tennis until he pops. Take 10: the logo plays as usual, but the logo inflates too hardly to explode to two pieces. the Director says "OH NO! BALLOON UP!" and the logo restarts. Take 11: the logo glitches and it turns bigger and crashes to the camera. Mcpherso says "EEEEEKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!! try a newer logo! PLEASE!" Take 12: The logo plays as usual. but then the Bomberman comes to the logo changes "kaboom!" to "BOMBERMAN" and changes "entertainment" to "nothing we see." and then Mcpherso says "THEN IT JUNVILE JUNGLE! Bomberman, go back to the Zugg 2019 Logo NOW!" Take 13: the logo's 2 O's say "OO-OO-THELANDOFOO!" Mcpherso says "THE LOGO GETS IN TROUBLE YOU KNOW!?" the little toaster comes to the logo, grabbing the two O's and getting bread over the last O. Take 14: the logo smashes the camera, causing it to crash. Take 15: The background is replaced by an railroad crossing and a train hits the camera. Text saying "Please stand by while we fix the camera" is shown. Take 16: Bracelety popped the entire logo. Take 17: the logo is done correctly. CLG Wiki (2009) Take 1: the logo's dog comes out the logo, barking. Take 2: the logo falls apart, the camera falls apart, and the byline falls apart. Take 3: the people get to the logo, slicing the logo. Take 4: the logo has a incorrect word saying "Swlobers!" instead of CLG. Take 5: the logo's dog says "Wowsers!" Take 6: the logo is the right way Max Games (2009) Take 1: The controller zooms out and bounces, failing the logo. Take 2: the logo says "Oila, Soba." The announcer says "NOT HERE OLIA AND SOBA!!!" Take 3: the logo says dna games Download Productions (2004-) Take 1: the laptop tilts and breaks. The announcer says "GET A NEW COMPUTER!!!" Then, Bomby from BS says "Oky-Doky!" Take 2: The room is replaced with a strange drawing of Batman in his messy pencil drawing form. Take 3: Instead of going to Google website, The hand types a website name called "goggle.com" and gets files deleted and his laptop gets a Bomb screen. Take 4:the logo says "BOMB'S STUFFED BELLY" and it has a picture of it. Take 5: the logo is corrupted with ads, malware, learning games, cartoon network interactive game downloads, pregnant pictures, angry birds download popups and a kaboom entertainment ad. Take 6: the logo is used to be glitched up and a Spiced Computer error message appears. Take 7: Instead of searching, the hand accidentally pressed the "I'm Feeling Lucky" button. Take 8: the logo is corrupted with some sort of cartoons. Take 9: when he starts up the laptop, it is a old Zugg logo. Take 10: the hand is replaced with a chain saw. instead of searching, he slices a entire computer! Take 11: Going to the Rambler website, instead of Google. Take 12: Go to the Yandex website, instead of Google. Take 13: The logo is corrupted by the TPS 1982 logo. Take 14: The logo takes form as the TPS 1982 logo and the "TPS" says: "DPS" and the text says: "Download Program Services". Take 15: The text reads: "I hate downloads!". Take 16: The logo is seen in the Compy 386 (from Strong Bad series). Take 17: Sora Takenouchi appears out of nowhere and kicks the hand away. Cartoon Network Interactive (2000's) Take 1: the logo says "WHAT THE SCRATCH ARE YOU!?!" Take 2: the beam has no rings. Take 3: The logo brakes after the last character has sucked. Take 4: the logo says 1234567890 Take 5: The beam has 5 rings. Take 6: Flipline text logo and the beam boomed. Take 7: the beam made a sonic boom. Take 8: The logo gradually looks like this: the background is bright glowing red,and the camera moves away, causing a "Technical Difficulties" screen to appear. High Voltage Software (2012) Take 1: the logo is in a stupid language, saying "Hugh Vrotlage Sooftwart!!" Take 2: the logo says "Jigj Joltaje Joftjare" in some sort of funny language called "Jatterrin". Take 3: the logo creates a sonic boom. Take 4: The logo is replaced by the new Yahoo! logo and a background is purple. Take 5: the logo is in a massive glitch. Take 6: The logo is replaced by the Starburst logo and additional text reads "The Juice is Loose". Take 7: The text reads "All Now Low Voltages Softwares, Inc. presents". Take 8: Rika Nonaka sits on the logo. Si Entertainment (2010-) Take 1: the logo says "Dee-Dee Games" and a "Si" is replaced by Dee-Dee. Take 2: The logo says "LOL Enturteinmont" and the logo is all Dank Meme-related. Take 3: The text is replaced with "?????" And the logo is full of "?" Symbols. Take 4: "Si" is replaced by Rika Nonaka. Also, the logo reads "RIKA RULES!". Take 5: "Si" is replaced by Bessie Higgenbottom (from'' The Mighty Bee''). Take 6: the logo is done correctly. The End! Category:Logos have Zugg logos